


非典型abo

by Saltedfishooc



Category: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltedfishooc/pseuds/Saltedfishooc





	非典型abo

这是他们分化后第一次做爱。

 

可能因为喝醉酒的原因，中原中也开放得简直不像本人。他坐在副驾驶座上，迫不及待地把自己脱得只剩脖子上的颈饰。

 

太宰治单手握着方向盘，用另一只手勉强按住发着酒疯的前搭档，凭借惊人的毅力和技术勉强把跑车开回了车主的家。

 

车在车库停稳，他侧过头去看正在和安全扣纠缠的中也。中原中也的脸在酒精作用下呈现出很淡的红色，他抱着散成一团的衣物，抬起头用蓝色的眼睛看着他的司机，又很嫌弃似的撇过头去。

 

真是幼稚得可以。太宰治好笑地握住他的下巴，低下头含住了他的嘴唇，同他交换了一个充满酒精味的吻。

 

中也不满地哼了两声，却没有推开吻着他的人。他闭着眼睛，用虎牙轻轻地咬了下口腔里不属于他的舌头，而后向后缩回了头，在座位上胡乱地扯着束缚着他的安全带。

 

太宰治帮他解开了安全带，任由他爬到驾驶座上跨坐在他身上。

 

酒味和车载香水的气味交织在一起，却盖不住越发浓郁的青苹果信息素的味道。两人挤在狭小的车座上，拥抱着再次吻作一团。

 

中也拉下太宰的风衣，捏住他衬衫上的扣子，解了两次，没能解开，不耐烦地扯住衣服的布料，暴力地拉向两旁。他很快地将他的alpha身上全部的衣服化作零碎的布块，然后贴在他的身上咬他赤裸的肌肤。

 

他大力地咬破了暴露在牙齿下的肌肤，心满意足地在太宰吃痛的哼声里松了口。温热的血液从伤口流出来，他歪着头看了一会儿，重新凑近那咬痕，伸出舌头来缓缓舔着流出来的血。

 

“明明说过我讨厌疼……”

 

太宰治抱怨着，却没去阻止他留下下一块咬伤。越发浓郁的信息素诱导了omega的发情，些许体液顺着他的腿淌下来，滴在驾驶座上。

 

昨天还是个beta的中也显然不太适应如此异样的情况，他皱着眉头凑到太宰治的后颈处，嗅着他的信息素。

 

太宰治顺着他的肩膀抚摸他的背，手指沿着他的脊椎一路向下，停在那个轻轻收缩着的入口。他慢慢地探入一指，享受指尖传来的温热触感。略微扩张后他抽出手指，把沾上的体液抹在身上人的臀上。

 

进入时中也并没有太多的抵触，昨晚的性爱使他不那么抵触熟悉的入侵感。他喘息着直起上半身，伸着胳膊按住老搭档的肩膀，主动扭着腰，吞吃对方腿间的东西。

 

太宰治仰着头，没有展现出一丝半点反抗的意图。他看着中也在他身上起伏，裸露的肌肤上还残留着前一天留下的暧昧痕迹。

 

他用自己硬得发烫的下体摩擦着omega体内隐秘的生殖腔，听着车厢里回荡的含着爱欲的喘息，缓慢地向上顶。

 

中也在酒精与性爱双重刺激下反应变得迟钝，他意识不到他正发出呻吟，也没意识到太宰治在他耳边轻声说出的字句的含义。

 

“让我标记你，中也。”


End file.
